The Story
by Sage of Silence
Summary: Time had worked its wonders on the princess, and she was now a stunning young woman. Very stunning indeed, he mused. Why, if he were only a few centuries younger…. Goddesses, he needed to get out of the Sacred Realm more often. Updated 2-15-09.
1. Prologue

Hello again, my fair readers! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet or how frequently I'll be able to update... But, if you like it, hang in there, for I will finish it at some point. As always, reviews/criticism/comments are welcome.

Post-OoT-sent-back-in-time Hyrule, mainly because that Zelda and Link are my favorite.

And, because I'll probably forget to do this every chapter, I'm including an all-encompassing disclaimer: For the entirety of this story, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with said series. I am, however, going to give them personalities AND make Link speak.

**Prologue**

_Crash!_

Her Royal Highness, Zelda III of Hyrule, looked up from the latest report from the royal council, an annoyed expression on her face. She sighed, slowly getting up from her desk to investigate the cause of the commotion.

She had barely stepped outside the door of her study when she was nearly bowled over by two young blonde boys with wooden swords, yelling wildly as they swung wooden swords at an invisible foe, followed by a young blonde girl wielding an oversized staff, yelling just as loudly.

"Daphnes! Nalia! Kalin!" she yelled down the stone corridor, "what in the name of the goddesses are you three doing? Come here this instant!"

The children looked at each other worriedly, and, weapons hidden behind their backs, they walked shamefully back down the hallway. The queen was well known for her justice, and the three had good reason to assume a punishment was at hand: not much in Hyrule went unnoticed by the queen, especially in her own home.

She grabbed them by the ears and dragged them into her study and instructed them to sit down on a plush bench. "Now," she asked sternly, "are you going to tell me what that noise I heard was?" The children looked at each other out of the sides of their eyes, silently discussing whether or not to tell the tale of the broken vase.

Zelda frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but the elder boy, Daphnes, spoke up. "Well, mum," he said sheepishly while pushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes, "see, Kalin and Nalia and I were playin' knights and dragon…"

"And we were usin' that really ugly vase in the library as a dragon," the younger Kalin interjected. "'Cuz it sorta looks like a dragon, right, mum?"

The queen had to stifle a smile at her son's observation. It truly was a hideous vase. A gift from the Gerudo, the terracotta serpent clashed horribly with, well, everything.

Nalia nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, so, we were just poking at it, and we accidentally knocked it off the pedestal."

Zelda raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well, that explains the vase, but what about you three almost running me through?"

Kalin rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, mum," he said exasperatedly, "don't you know anything about knights? They have to charge into battle!"

She chuckled. "Kal," she said, tousling his hair, "I know a fair bit about knights. For example, knights charge into battle before they defeat the enemy, not after." She walked over to her desk, sat down, and picked up her quill.

Daphnes walked over and peered over her shoulder. "How do you know about knights? You're a girl, and girls don't fight."

"Hey!" objected Nalia, "I helped you guys kill the dragon, and I'm a girl!"

Kalin scoffed. "Nalia, you're not a girl, you're our sister."

Zelda put her quill back in the inkpot. "They don't, you say?" She turned around to face her children.

"Nah," Kalin said, shaking his head, "if they did, all the knights would get cooties." He shuddered. "Blech, I wouldn't want cooties on my sword."

The queen grinned. "I have had the pleasure of fighting alongside many valiant knights, and none of them ever got cooties." She looked out the window. "One knight in particular," she sighed longingly.

The children looked at each other, puzzled. "Was he brave?" Nalia ventured.

Zelda nodded. "Very much so. In fact, he helped save Hyrule."

Kalin jumped up and down excitedly. "Didhekilladragon? Didhekilladragon?"

Daphnes grabbed his brother. "Come on, Kal," he said skeptically, "he probably just did something boring like sign a treaty."

A small smile crept across the queen's face. "Not quite. Let me tell you about it…"


	2. Chapter 1: Long Live the Queen

Author's note: I hope to update at least once every two weeks-can't promise anything, though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter I: Long Live the Queen**

The princess of Hyrule paced back and forth nervously in the foyer of the Temple of Time. What if she messed up the wording? What if she hiccupped? What if she tripped? What if the crowd booed her? What if-

"Zel, I think you're wearing a hole in the royal rug." A young powerfully built knight put his gloved hand on the princess's arm. He blew his shaggy blonde hair out of his face and smiled at her. "For the love of Nayru, stop worrying!"

The princess glared at him, her dark blue eyes trying to look angry but only succeeding in looking annoyed. "I think, Link, that this is a situation that warrants worrying."

He chuckled. "What, do you think you're going to trip or something?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Perhaps." She gestured down at her unreasonably long fur-trimmed cape. "This is rather long, you know, and I don't have the best luck when it comes to such things…."

"M'lady, if the cape dares to trip you, I will take it to the dungeons and punish it myself." He looked at her, pretending to be deep in thought. "Yeah, a week without food and water, that should do it."

She smiled. "Hmm, I would prefer banishment." A hand touched Zelda's shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned around to face Impa, dressed in the royal robes of the Sheikah. Zelda sighed. "Impa, could you please learn to make some noise when you approach? You always seem to appear out of nowhere, and it is rather unnerving."

"Old habits die hard, your majesty," she replied stoically while Link stifled a laugh. "It is time for you to proceed to the antechamber of the temple to meet with Rauru."

Zelda nodded. She turned to Link. "Sir Link, will I see you at the ball later?"

He smiled, the grin lighting up his face. "Your highness, a horde of moblins couldn't keep me away."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be those moblins," Impa interjected dryly. "Zelda, we must be going."

The princess turned and followed her handmaiden down the hall, tripping slightly on her cape.

He ran his hands through his hair, watching her walk down the corridor to the temple and out of his life. Once she was queen, she would have no need for a lowly knight, much less time for a friend. For that was all he was, a friend, a title which he both cherished and despised.

He exhaled, put on his helmet, and walked out on to the balcony.

***

The ancient sage kindly eyed the young woman and allowed himself a small smile. "Your majesty, it's been… so long." He walked around her in a circle. She was only of average height, but sturdy. Built like her father, he remarked to himself. Clearly she had learned from her big mistake that it was important for women to be trained in the arts of war, and Rauru could tell she had taken to the martial arts like a Zora to water. Luckily, the princess had inherited her mother's facial features instead of her father's: wavy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. He had thought the rumors of her beauty were exaggerated, since she had been a rather awkward child. Cute, but awkward. Time had worked its wonders on the princess, and she was now a stunning young woman. Very stunning indeed, he mused. Why, if he were only a few centuries younger….

Goddesses, he needed to get out of the Sacred Realm more often.

He cleared his throat. "I take it you know the oath?" She nodded. "Have you picked a regnal name?"

"Yes," she stated. "I wish to be known as Zelda, as were the queens before me."

"So you shall be Zelda, the third to hold that honored name."

Rauru adjusted his crimson and gold robes. He looked outside at the leaves, their warm hues causing the horizon to appear on fire. "The goddesses have blessed this day. The sky is clear, and sun shines bright." He looked at her. "Zelda, I presided over your father's coronation, goddesses bless his spirit, and his father's, and his father's before him." He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "In all that time, I have never seen the people so… invested. They expect great things from you Zelda, and I am sure you will not disappoint."

She pursed her lips. Great, she thought, no pressure.

***

Link shifted his weight and sighed. They had been standing out there for what seemed like ages. For the love of Nayru, when was this thing going to get started? Throw the crown on her head and be done with it already so he could change out of his horribly uncomfortable dress boots. Unfortunately, the cobbler heard seven when he had actually said eleven. That'll teach you not to mumble, the princess said. Bah.

A Gerudo woman to his left rolled her eyes. "You pansy, it's been ten minutes. I've not blinked for longer periods of time while standing sentry. Why, this one time…"

"Well, Nabooru," he grumbled, "your shoes fit."

Queen Ruto of the Zora scoffed. "You Hylians know nothing of long coronation ceremonies. My coronation ceremony took an entire week."

"Yes, we remember all too well, sister," boomed the voice of the Goron Big Brother. "I have never been so wet in my entire life." He pulled at the neckline of his robe. "I agree with my little brother. Let's get this over with and get to the dancing!"

The other three grimaced.

***

The sun streamed through the stained glass windows in the Temple of Time, bathing the princess in multi-colored light. She sighed heavily.

"Milady, what troubles you?" Impa asked from the shadows. "You have the love of the people, the general is loyal to a fault and with him comes the army. The country is prosperous. All is well; you have no need to worry."

"Yes, Impa," the soon-to-be queen mused, "but you know as well as I that our fortunes can change in an instant."

"Let us hope they do not," Impa said frankly.

Zelda nodded solemnly. She smoothed her dress and adjusted her cape. "Well, Impa, it seems that it is time for me to face my destiny. How do I look?"

Impa smiled slightly. "Like a queen, my dear." She hugged Zelda, albeit a bit awkwardly, as if the gesture were foreign to the Sheikah. "Your parents would be proud."

The princess smiled sadly. "I like to think they would, too." She took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked out onto the balcony where Rauru was waiting.

***

The crowd grew hushed as she walked out on to the balcony. Link bowed respectfully, as did his companions and the entire crowd. He glanced up at her. She was looking at him nervously, her face fighting the trembling of her bottom lip, her hands clasped together to keep them from shaking. He gave her a slight smile. Protocol would allow him no more, but it was enough to reassure her.

She reached the large gilded throne that had been brought on to the balcony. She touched it reverently, yet tenderly, as if it were an old friend she hadn't seen in a while. The princess stood in front of the throne as still as a statue as Rauru and Impa approached. Rauru, carrying the Book of Mudora, stood on her right. Impa stood on her left holding a beautifully wrought gold crown, much like the one she had worn as princess except for that this one circled the entire head, and was substantially more ornate.

Rauru opened the ancient book, its leather binding cracking with age. Dust floated in the air as he turned the ancient pages chronicling her country's past. Rauru found the page he was looking for, and cleared his throat.

"People of Hyrule," he bellowed, his voice surprisingly strong for someone of his age, "today we are witness to a new era, a phenomenon seen by no one in this land for many ages."

Except for maybe Impa, Zelda thought. No one really knew how old she was.

"Today," Rauru yelled to the crowd, "today we crown a Queen. Only twice before has such a thing occurred, and both times the crowning of a queen brought prosperity to the land. So says the Book of Mudora!"

The crowd cheered. Zelda inwardly sighed in relief.

Rauru turned to Zelda and held the open book out to her. "Do you swear, Crown Princess, to uphold the duty bestowed on you by the goddesses, to fulfill your destiny?"

Zelda placed her right hand on the Book of Mudora. The triforce mark on her hand burned uncomfortably underneath her glove. She breathed deeply, and spoke louder than she had ever spoken before.

"I, Zelda Aria Gwendolyn Nohansen of Hyrule, daughter and heir of the late king, Harkinian Daphnes Gustav Nohansen, known to all far and wide as Harkinian I, King of Hyrule, goddesses bless his spirit, do solemnly swear that by the grace of Din, Farore, and Nayru that I will dedicate my life to the land of Hyrule and its people, to serve with wisdom, power, and courage, and to protect the most holy of holy relics left to us by the goddesses themselves. This I vow until the day the goddesses see fit to take the breath from my body."

Rauru nodded solemnly. "So you say and so the goddesses hear." He placed the crown, her father's crown, on her head. He turned to the crowd. "She came before you as a princess," he bellowed, "and now stands before you as a queen. " The old sage took Zelda's hand, and they walked to the edge of the balcony. She stood, looking out at the crowd in awe. So many hopes and dreams rested on her shoulders. Ah, but such was the price of royalty, she thought bitterly.

Rauru's booming voice echoed off of the castle walls. "Citizens of Hyrule: I am honored to present her Royal Highness Zelda III of Hyrule. Long live the queen!"

The throng of people below enthusiastically took up the chant, the sound resonating with Zelda's very being. This was her country now, and by the goddesses, nothing bad would happen to it on her watch.

***

The great hall was decorated like Link had never seen before. The walls were covered in ornate tapestries describing the history and great heroes of Hyrule. He walked reverently near the wall, taking it all in. There was the formation of Hyrule; the first king, Gustav. He stopped at the tapestry depicting the forging of the Master Sword, and reached out his hand to gently touch the tapestry, as if trying to touch the great sword itself. He could still feel it in his hand at times, the ghost of a time that existed, and yet, did not.

The sound of his boots (which fit, much to his enjoyment) clicking and clacking against the stone floor was drowned out by the chatter of the nobles and the lively music in the background. Link preferred to stay out of the limelight. He worked best when no one knew what he was doing. Although, he mused, dancing might be fun. The footwork, the timing-it was much like swordplay set to music. And, of course, without a sword.

Impa stepped out from behind a column, causing Link to jump back slightly. "Goddesses, Impa," he said exasperatedly, "why don't you just walk up to people instead of popping out from behind a tree or under a rock?"

"I was behind a column, not a tree," Impa rebutted. "That is beside the point, though. Her Highness has requested your presence on the dance floor."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She has?"

"Yes," Impa affirmed. "Something about 'needing a conversation with substance'."

Link chuckled. "Well, if my queen asks, I must obey."

***

Zelda curtsied slightly to the duke as he bowed deeply to her. "Thank you for the dance, Duke Shadwyn."

"N…no, yo…your highness, the pleasure was all mine," the nervous duke stammered. "May your reign be long and prosperous."

Zelda smiled generically at him. "My thanks, sir, and my best wishes to you and your family."

The duke bowed again and left to join a woman at the wine barrel, presumably his wife. Although, with the way he was touching her, Zelda could only assume that the woman was not.

"Hello, m'lady," said a baritone voice behind her. "I hear you are in need of a conversation about something other than the wonderful weather we've been having."

Zelda turned around, smiling. "Why, I am indeed." She cocked her eyebrow as she looked him over. He cleaned up rather nicely. It was the general consensus among the queen's handmaidens that Link was, in fact, rather handsome, despite a few slightly disfiguring scars. Shaggy blonde hair, striking blue eyes, a lopsided, contagious grin, and the body of an elite warrior, he was fodder for many a woman's imagination on a lonely night.

She looked down at his feet. "I see you have managed to find boots that fit."

He nodded. "I even went all out and trimmed my beard." He took her hand in his, and put his other on her waist. "Shall we?"

The queen motioned to the conductor, who began to lead the musicians in a fast paced waltz.

The queen and the knight whirled gracefully across the floor. The tempo slowed, giving them a chance to catch their breath.

"Thank you for not stepping on my feet," she chuckled. "I danced with Darunia earlier, and Gorons are not the most graceful of creatures. My feet still ache."

He grinned. "Especially Darunia. Be glad it wasn't a woodland tune, I hear he has a special dance reserved for those." Link adjusted his grip on Zelda's waist. "You know, I never knew you had two middle names," he said. "Aria and Gwendolyn? With middle names like that, why do you want me to call you Zelda?"

The queen rolled her eyes. "Because requesting to be called 'Zelda Aria Gwendolyn' would make me seem rather pretentious."

"I think I'm going to call you Gwen from now on," he smirked.

"Only if I can call you by your middle name."

"Zelda it is!" he said, dipping her dramatically.

She laughed. "Technically, you should be calling me 'your Royal Highness'. I am queen now, you know."

He smirked. "Yeah, but Zelda's easier to say."

Zelda shook her head in mock exasperation. "You're an ass sometimes, Sir Link."

"And you, your highness, can be a royal pain."

"Pun intended, I assume?" she asked amusedly.

"Naturally." He grinned. "Have you considered what they will call you in the annals of Hyrule?"

She snorted. "I have been queen for all of six hours. My main concern at this point is not making a fool of myself." He twirled her around, causing her to get tripped up in her cape and stumble slightly.

Link gracefully caught her mid stumble. "May I suggest Zelda the Clumsy?"

"Oh, and who will you be, Link the Annoying?"

He looked down dejectedly. "Knights don't get remembered, only kings."

"I know." The queen blushed slightly as the music ended. "Well, Sir Link, I look forward to continuing our verbal joust at another time. It seems I shall have to don armor to defend against your rapier wit."

"Sarcasm suits you well, your highness." He paused slightly, and then raised his eyebrows mischievously. "As does that dress." He kissed the back of her hand and turned to leave.

"Sir Link," she said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "there is something of utmost importance that I want to ask of you."

He nodded. "Tomorrow, when all this has died down and you've sobered up a bit. I shall meet you in the garden." The knight returned to scouting the perimeter, silently searching for any threat to his queen.

"Milady," Impa whispered in Zelda's ear, "there is something that requires your presence."

Zelda jumped slightly. "Din damn it all, my first royal decree is for you to stop appearing out of nowhere," Zelda grumbled. "Can this wait at all, until tomorrow, perhaps?"

"No," Impa said in a voice that Zelda knew not to question. "This issue requires your presence, now."


End file.
